The Return of Zoot and Ram
by Lady Lorene
Summary: Complete This story is the same as before, just minor changes. This is the whole story. It's about a girl who comes to the mall looking for someone. Shortly afterwards, news arrives that Zoot and Ram are alive. How is she innvolved?


The Return of Zoot and Ram Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe, but I wish I did.  
  
With Ram's death, the Technos were defeated. The missing tribe members returned, but Alice and Ellie were not among them. After waiting a while, Jack left in search of his love, Ellie. Amber and Bray return to the Eco- Tribe with baby Bray, Trudy and Brady. Before leaving, they promote Salene and Pride as tribe leaders. Ebony was unusually accepting of this decision. Siva becomes upset when Lex returns to Tai-San and leaves the city. Java follows her.  
Chapter 1  
On the outskirts of the city, a mysterious group of women have gathered. Most are wearing green robes with hoods that cover their long, blonde hair, but four girls stood out. Three of these girls were the center of attention. Wearing blue robes, they chanted and stared at the sky. A couple of girls kept their gazes on the fourth.  
  
She was completely unlike the others. While everyone kept a good distance from the city, she stood on the borderline. Her short, brown hair was streaked green. Instead of a robe, she wore a maroon halter top trimmed with pink fur, detached pink sleeves that flared at the wrist and trimmed with maroon fur, and black-spotted orange pants. To complete the outfit, she wore black combat boots and two feathers, one pink and one maroon, in her hair.  
  
The only thing that showed that this girl belonged to the same tribe with the others was a white eye painted on their foreheads. After much time had passed, a blue-robed person spoke. "Jade, you have your mission. The All- Knowing Ones believe it is time. If you complete your mission, we are to never see you again." This was followed by a few Thank you All-Knowing Ones. "But if you do not, you know where we are heading. You will always have a place in this tribe."  
  
"Thank you Mother Priestess, and may the All-Knowing Ones always shine their light on you." With a nod from Mother Priestess, Jade began her journey into the city. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 2  
  
At the city market, Lex was making his final rounds. "Only a few more minutes." Lex muttered to himself, but before he can take another step, someone ran right into him. Catching Jade's arms, he looks into her eyes. There's something familiar about those eyes.  
  
Rounding the corner, a member of the Merchant Tribe yelled, "Stop that girl!" Upon seeing Jade in Lex's arms, he ran up to them. "That girl just stole an apple from me! Punish her!"  
  
Looking down at the muttering girl, Lex asked, "Is that true?"  
  
Instead of answering him, Jade handed the tribesman his apple and apologized. Taking the apple, he left as if there was never a problem. Still ignoring Lex, Jade continued to mutter. "Thank you for showing me the error of my ways. I see now that I'm not truly ready. In a few days, I will try again to show you I am worthy."  
  
At first Lex thought she was talking to him, until she confessed that she would do it again. Looking down at her, he realized that she was not talking to him. "What are you talking about and to who are you talking to?" Lex frustrated cry made Jade look at him.  
  
"The All-Knowing Ones, of course." Seeing Lex's confused face, Jade continued. "If one successfully steals, it shows strength and cunning. Cunning because you have tricked the fellow and gotten away with it and strength because."  
  
"Uh. yeah, whatever. Let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The tribesman wants me to punish you, this means jail." With that said, Lex began to drag Jade along.  
  
Trying to resist, Jade began to panic. Well, this isn't going well! "No, you can't. I returned the fruit. I'm sure he'll no longer want to press charges. His aura's very clear and plus he put up no more fuss." These pleas were falling on deaf ears. "Please stop dragging me! I need to find someone! PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED TO FIND TAI-SAN!!!" This had the desired effect. Lex had stopped dragging her.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with my wife?" Lex could not keep his anger from his speech. Lex had just gotten her back and their relationship was stabilizing. He was not going to lose her again!  
  
"My name is Jade and she is my sister." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 3  
  
"Salene, you need to rest," complained father-to-be Pride. "Patch told you to stop doing to much, and here you are walking about and taking on too much responsibility." They soon came to the café where Tai-San was cooking dinner.  
  
"There is no reason to worry. I'm fine and never felt better. Plus, I am a tribe leader and need to be there for the tribe."  
  
"Yes, Salene, that is true, but if you don't take care of yourself, there will be one less tribe leader for the tribe to come to. Plus, Pride will have lost his love and maybe also his child. There is too much risk. You have to be careful, especially after the last time." This wisdom was spoken by Tai-San. "Here sit down. This way people can come to you and tell you their problems." Noticing Salene wincing as she sat down, Tai-San turned to Pride and said, "Please bring a pillow and we'll make her more comfortable."  
  
Looking at Salene one last time, Pride turned away to get the pillow. At that moment, Lex came barging up the stairs, leaving Jade at the bottom. This scene is something that is going to happen behind closed doors, thought Lex to himself. Once he reached the café, Lex noticed Salene. "Uh. Tai-San, could you come downstairs, I need to talk to you."  
  
Noticing the upset look on Lex's face, Tai-San became worried. "Lex darling, what's wrong?" When Lex, wouldn't answer, Tai-San turned to Salene and said, "Now sit there. Pride will be right back and dinner's still a while away." Turning back to Lex, they started to walk down the stairs. "Okay, Lex, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset. You usually blurt out what's bothering you, no matter who's in the room."  
  
At that moment, Salene let out a terrible scream. Tai-San began to run upstairs but was pushed aside by Jade. Pride was not far behind. Taking Salene in his arms, Pride asked what was wrong. Having a hard time speaking, Jade answered for Salene. "Her waters broke and she's going into labor. How long has the pain been there?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe about a couple of hours. I thought my back was just bothering me." At that, Salene let out another scream. Pride continued to hold her and whisper words into her ear.  
  
"We need to get her to the infirmary. Tai-San, I need for you to get some herbs. You know which ones and meet us there. Lex, get to the infirmary and get some water to boil." Turning to Pride, she asked, "Can you carry her?"  
  
At the end of Jade's instructions, everyone went their separate ways. In the confusion, Salene never realized that she didn't know this person, but Tai-San was beginning to worry. It has been so long. How did she get here? What's happened?  
  
Pride had noticed the white eye on her forehead. Like Tai-San he was worried about what had happened. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 4  
  
Once they got to the infirmary, everything was fine. Jade continued to give orders and the tribe followed them. A few hours later, Salene gave birth to two beautiful babies, one girl and the other a boy. "What are you going to name them?" asked Jade.  
  
"We'll name the boy Dal and the girl Patsy," said Salene. Looking around the room, every person had a tear in their eye. They were remembering the two bright children they lost to the Chosen. Looking back at Jade, Salene began to thank Jade. "Thank you so much. I don't know how we would have done it without you, and I don't even know you're name." Salene ended on a breathless laugh and shook her head.  
  
"It was no big deal and I'm J." but before she could finish, Jade passed out.  
  
"JADE!!!" yelled Tai-San as she ran to her sister. "Lex, help me get her to a bed." Picking her up, they place her on the bed. Patch was already heading over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Let's clear the room out. Everyone, but the proud parents and Tai-San, need to leave." This included Lex, Cloe, Mouse, Sammy, Dee and Jay. Pride started to walk over to help, but Patch stopped him. "Don't worry, Tai-San will help me and if we need your help, we'll call." Turning to Tai-San, he began to ask questions. "How do you know her? Do you know why she passed out? Anything that will help?"  
  
Fighting to stay calm, Tai-San tried to answer. This can't be happening. Not my baby sister. "She's my sister and I haven't seen her seen the virus broke out. My parents sent her away so that she wouldn't be affected."  
  
They worked for the next hour. Finally, Patch spoke up. "It looks as if she hasn't eaten in two weeks. She's also dehydrated. We need to get some nourishment into her. First liquids and then solids."  
  
"Okay. I need to go to my room for some herbs. I'll add them to water and they'll make her strong." Once she left, only Patch and his two patients were left.  
  
Shaking his head, Patch asked, "Why would she starve herself?" With that he left, not hearing Salene's answer.  
  
"Sometimes things get to be too hard." Salene looked at Pride and was glad she didn't jump off the roof that fateful day. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 5  
  
"Jay, could you take this to my sister." By this time, everybody knew the basics about Jade. "And make sure she drinks it. If she makes a fuss, tell her it's just water. I need to talk to Lex, so if anything happens."  
  
"Sure and I'll come to you if it does," and after taking the cup, he walked in. Patch still had not returned and Salene was asleep. Pride had left to talk to Mouse and Sammy. Those two looked to Salene as a mother and Pride wanted to assure them that she was alright. Mouse had been protective over Salene ever since they found out that Charlie was not going to come back. Mouse was really hurt when she found out that her brother had died.  
  
Jade was already struggling to get out of bed when Jay entered. Rushing over, Jay pushed her back on the bed and covered her up. "The doctors have decided you're not to move. So, sit back and drink this."  
  
"I know what's wrong with me. I'm fine. I'll survive. I've been through worse." With this said, Jade reached for the cup, but she didn't drink it. Instead she studied it. "Did Tai-San give you this?" Smelling the water, she said, "Of course. I can smell the herbs. Here, I don't want it," and she tried to give the cup back.  
  
Refusing to take the cup back, Jay explained, "It's just water. You're dehydrated and need to drink this. You're not going anywhere until you drink this and Patch has said you can leave, so sit back and relax."  
  
"Fine," Jade muttered. Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere, she said, "I'll drink this, but would you mind bringing be more water? Just water and no herbs added."  
  
"Yeah, but drink that first. In front of me."  
  
Wanting to scream, Jade took a breath. Man, he's a pain. Big leadership skills. Expects orders to be followed. What's his story? Then she heard a subtle laugh. Turning she saw Salene was watching and had a smile on her face. Getting a new idea, Jade turned back to Jay and said, "Don't worry, I'll drink it and Salene will watch me."  
  
Seeing Salene was up, Jay decided that it was okay but still a little worried. "Fine, but I'll be back and Salene will tell me the truth." Giving Jade one last menacing look, Jay left to get the water.  
  
Sitting up, Jade dropped the cup. "Opps, it just slipped." Looking at Salene, they both let out a laugh. Getting out of bed, she walked to Salene. "So, how's the mother? Do you have any pains?"  
  
"No, I'm happy, absolutely glowing. I really don't know how to thank you. I never expected twins. None of us did. How did you know? It's just so." This came out in an excited rush and Salene just trailed off. When she began to say thank you again, Jade cut her off.  
  
"It was nothing. Anything to help a brother." At Salene's blank look, she asked, "You're husband is or was part of the Eco-tribe, was he not?" When Salene nodded, Jade continued. "The Eco-tribe is a sibling tribe to my tribe, the Seer tribe. So, Pride and I are brother and sister in a way. We, meaning the tribes, look out for each other when needed."  
  
Jay then walked in and noticed the mess next to Jade's bed. "Jade." he said taking steps towards her.  
  
"It just slipped. I was getting out to talk to Salene and it fell, didn't it?" She finished her explanation and looked at Salene.  
  
"Of course it did. She was very upset when it fell." Salene said to Jay.  
  
"Here then, and get back to bed. Patch will be in here soon." With that he left.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Salene. I need to find Tai-San," and Jade followed Jay.  
  
Turning to her babies, Salene smiled. She would never believe her luck. She had a man she loved and the beginnings of a family. She would never forget that child she lost, another victim of the Chosen, but she would appreciate what she had now.  
  
Remembering the scene she just took part in, Salene turned to her babies, "How long do you think it will take them to realize there's sparks? It's going to be fun to watch their relationship grow." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 6  
  
After leaving Jay, Tai-San went to look for Lex. She finally found him in their room. He was pacing. This is not going to be good. "Lex, we need to talk. How did you find her?"  
  
Angry that he was only now getting to talk to her, Lex turned to face her. Dripping sarcasm, he said, "You see I didn't find her, she found me." Noticing that this meant a lot to Tai-San, he began to talk seriously. "She ran into me while I was on patrol." and Lex went on to tell her what happened.  
  
"Did she say anything?"  
  
"She mentioned something about stealing and how it made you strong and cunning, or something like that. And then I started to take her to jail and that's when she dropped the bombshell of needing to find you because you were her sister. When she first said that she needed to find you I got so angry and scared. I though it was another plot to take you away."  
  
Tai-San took Lex's hands in her own and leaned up to kiss him. At that moment, Jay came crashing in. "She the most stubborn person I've met! She knew the water was from you and that there was herbs in it. When I went to get her more water, she dropped the cup over the side of the bed! How you two are related is a mystery."  
  
Tai-San only started to laugh. Through her laughter she asked, "You left her alone? Let me guess. She said that Salene would make sure she drank it."  
  
Jay began to blush and Lex noticed it. "That was a good thing to do. So, you're not the smartest person we have here," and with that Lex began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Lex," Jay said as he began to leave. He stopped when he saw Jade in the doorway.  
  
"I'm glad to learn what you think of me, but I need to talk to Tai-San." Turing to Tai-San, "Is there anywhere we can talk?"  
  
"Let's go to the café."  
***  
  
Everybody but Ved and Cloe sat around the café. Cloe left in search of Ved after Salene had given birth. Noticing that this was a serious conversation, Sammy dragged Mouse off to play. Setting a glass of water in front of Jade, Tai-San told her to begin when she was ready.  
  
"About three weeks ago the elders were in the Seer Temple. When they emerged, they were frightened. They told us to pack and sent the Seer Stone to our sibling tribe," turning to Pride, "the ."  
  
"Eco-tribe" interjected Pride. Forgetting everybody else, Pride began a conversation with Jade. "This isn't good. They wouldn't take the Stone from holy ground unless it was something life threatening."  
  
"It was. We were to follow as soon as we had packed. The problem is that our tribe had grown and it took us a week. The day we were to leave we were attack. It was horrible. They came from no where, and the weapons they used. It was like something from a movie." Turning to Tai-San, Jade let out a breathless laugh. "It was like I was in Star Wars. With a flick of the wrist, lasers came out and caused so much trouble." Lost in memories, Jade didn't notice the startled and confused looks everyone passed to one another. "The elders told me to find Michelle, so I did. When I finally found her, she was cornered by an invader. I did the only thing I could think of, I jumped on his back. There was a struggle and the next thing I know, he shot Michelle. Then he turned to me. At the last second, Mother Priestess entered and knocked him out.  
  
"Those that survived escaped to the forest and we watched them tear apart our village. It was as if they were looking for something. When they didn't find it, they left. When we thought it was safe, we began our journey to the Eco-tribe. The elders then informed me that the All-Knowing Ones had a different plan for me. I was to find my sister and find safety. So that's why I'm here."  
  
"That sounds like the Technos, but that can't be. Once Ram died, they went their own way, right Jay?" asked Salene.  
  
"I don't know. A couple of them could have grouped together. Jade, tell me all you know about the Seer Stone."  
  
"I don't know much. All I know that the elders use it to communicate with the All-Knowing Ones. Besides that, why would anyone want it? It's just a big stone."  
  
"It not only that," said Pride. "Supposedly it can make the dead live, as if they had never died."  
  
"Hey Salene," came a shout as Ved, still dressed in his Techno clothing, entered the café, "congratulations." He was cut of by a piercing scream. Seconds later, Jay caught a passed out Jade.  
  
"Guess that solves the question if the Technos attacked the camp," concluded Lex. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~Chapter  
7  
  
After taking Jade back to the infirmary, everybody gather outside the room. "Why would the Technos want the Stone? It would be stupid to bring Ram back. We would just defeat him again. Ved, do you know anything?" Salene asked.  
  
"No. After Ram died, we split. The Mallrats had taken over the electricity and the Technos knew they couldn't fight back." Both Jay and Ved had abandoned the Technos and were key elements to defeating them.  
  
"Maybe I should head to the Eco-tribe," said Pride. "They might know more and maybe I'll run into the Seers. They'll have even more information."  
  
"Pride you can't," interjected Jay. "You've just become a father. I'll head out."  
  
Tai-San then spoke up, "There's no reason to. The Seers would have reached the Eco-tribe by now and if there was any trouble, Bray would have sent Amber and Trudy here. There would be no way he would risk baby Bray's or Brady's lives."  
  
She's got a point," said Dee. "There's nothing we can do but wait."  
  
Before Lex could say anything, Patch cut him off. "No, Lex. We don't know where these Technos are. Our time would be better spent getting ready for the unexpected than looking for trouble defenseless."  
  
"I'll wait for her to wake up. Jade might be the best source of information." To the side, Tai- San looked at Ved and added, "I think it's about time you found something new to wear." She then went to wait beside Jade's bed.  
***  
  
An hour later, Jade woke up. "Where am I?" Looking at Tai-San, she began to freak. "We were attacked, weren't we? Who lived? Tell me no one died!" Jade was close to tears.  
  
"No one attacked us. Ved is a friend and a good guy." Before Tai-San could say anything else, she was cut off.  
  
"A FRIEND!?!?! He's one of them. They killed my best friend and you actually hang out with him?!?!" Jade could not believe what her sister had told her. How can they be friends? That tribe is murders.  
  
"Yes, a friend. His brother Jay and."  
  
"No wonder I didn't like that guy. He's one of them."  
  
"Jade," Tai-San said in a warning tone. "Without Jay and Ved, the Technos would have probably killed more than they did. Neither I nor other members of the tribe would have been returned to our loved ones. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk that way about them."  
  
Before Jade could say anything else, Tai-San changed the topic. "You ran away before they sent you back to the old country, didn't you?" At Jade's nod, Tai-San continued. "You then ran into the Seer tribe and they took you in. You were then taught by them, but never fit in."  
  
Again after Jade nodded, Tai-San continued her conclusions. "When the Technos." With the mention of the Technos, Jade gave a heated look. Tai-San returned it with a warning one. "When the Technos killed Michelle, the elders punished you. They didn't think you were strong or cunning enough. So they 'conversed' with the elders and decide that you could not eat until you could successfully steal something to eat."  
  
"That or at the end of the month I would be able to eat again."  
  
"Why did you put up with it? You could have always reached the family or me! Why pretend for so long? WHY?" Tai-San was close to tears. She thought she would never see her family again and her cool composure she had displayed so far had disintegrated.  
  
"I did return home and no one was there. So I wandered about and was close to death. That's when they picked me up. I had to pretend so I could have survived. By pretending I got food and shelter. As time passed, information about you was passed to the Seers through the Eco-tribe. 'Finally, I found my sister!' I thought. One day I finally told the elders and when we were attacked, they decided that they could finally get rid of me. Hence my 'mission' to find you. Can you really fault me for pretending? You, and this tribe, know about pretending so you could survive."  
  
"I'm glad you're back," said Tai-San as she hugged her baby sister. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 8  
  
Time passed and a rhythm was set between the tribe members. Patch, Jay and Jade spent they're time at the hospital. At the beginning, Jade would not talk to Jay and would pick petty fights with him. The more time she spent with him, the more she learned about him and realize he was nothing like the Technos she had come across. Although they were on a talking basis, you could not consider them friends. There were many arguments, and Salene was beginning to wonder if she was wrong about the sparks. Jade was still cautious around Ved. She did not trust him and the things she heard about him did not help matters. Who could trust a guy who wanted to be like the evil leader whose plan it was to kidnap her sister and friends?  
  
So while Patch, Jay, and Jade spent time at the hospital, Salene, Pride and members of other tribes taught Mouse, Sammy and other kids at the school. Lex, Dee and new deputy Ved patrolled the streets to keep the city in order and Ebony was running things as the city leader. No one saw much of Ebony. She still lived at the hotel, though she changed the name back to Ebony's Palace. Only Tai-San and Cloe stayed at the mall all day. Here they took turns watching Dal and Patsy, who both showed the confidence and strength of their parents.  
  
One day after work, Jade and Jay were sitting at the table snacking while Tai-San was putting the last touches on dinner. "How did you know what was wrong with that girl? We would have spent hours trying to figure it out had you not been there." Jay was amazed about how much Jade knew, although he would never tell her that. He was too afraid that she would throw it back at him, or hold it over his head.  
  
"She's a genius," called Tai-San. Ignoring the muttered request to shut up, Tai-San explained. "Little sis here was just finishing medical school when the virus struck." Laughing at Jade blush, she said, "She's never been the one to take a compliment."  
  
Jay stopped in mid-laugh when he heard a commotion downstairs. He ran to the balcony to see what had happened. Looking below Jay yelled "Trudy" while Jade yelled "Sparrowhawk."  
  
Below was an emotional Trudy being held up by another member of the Eco- tribe. Behind her was Bray and Amber, who were both fighting to keep their cool. Knowing bad news was going to happen, Tai-San yelled for everybody to meet them downstairs.  
  
When everybody got there, Trudy could no longer hold it in. "They brought him back! Martin and Ram are back!"  
  
This was followed by silence. Before anyone could react, Pride turned to Bray and Amber. "What happened?" When neither Amber nor Bray answered, Pride turned to the man holding Trudy. "Sparrowhawk?"  
  
"A band of Technos attacked. They must have followed the Seers and when we least expected it, they attacked. When they found the Stone, they brought back Martin and Ram."  
  
"What happened to the tribes?"  
  
"Most were killed, but some escaped. We were barely able to and that's why we were able to see them bring them back."  
  
Barely being heard Cloe asked, "When you say Martin, are we taking pre- virus Martin or Zoot?"  
  
Finally speaking, Bray said, "He was dressed as Zoot, but we know nothing of their personalities. We didn't stay around to find out."  
  
"Dammit!" exclaimed Lex. "Who's leading these guys and why would they want both Ram and Zoot?"  
  
"The answer is easy," said Jade. "Both were men of power. Combine them and you have a super power. It took tons of time to defeat them. Zoot might have fallen to his death, but his presence stay behind with the Chosen. You barely survived defeating the Guardian. Then you have the Technos, who in a way you haven't defeated yet. Whoever is behind this is building up an almost undefeatable tribe."  
  
"She's right," said Amber. "This means we need to start planning, and we need to defeat them once and for all."  
***  
  
After everybody had went to bed, Jade sat on the stairs thinking. "If you keep thinking like that, you'll burst a vein." Looking up, Jade saw Sparrowhawk.  
  
Laughing Jade said, "Thanks. It's been pretty dead around here since earlier. I can't think that this is not someway my fault. I should have been able to protect Michelle and I should have stayed with the tribe."  
  
"Don't think that way. You did you're best with Michelle and you didn't belong with the Seers. And before you say it, you didn't belong with the Eco-tribe. This is where you belong. Here you can be yourself. I heard Tai- San tell Amber and Trudy all about your success at the hospital. The elders would never believe you could be so successful. They thought you were clumsy. So see, you belong with your sister and to that young man I saw you step closer to when the news was told."  
  
Looking confused, Jade asked who. "The tall blonde," said Sparrowhawk, but before he could say anything else, Jade began to laugh again. Hugging him, Jade said, "Thanks for making me feel better, and you need to get your eyes checked. There's nothing between me and Jay. He can hardly stand me."  
  
I'm not so sure of that, thought Sparrowhawk as he looked below. Looking up at them was Jay, and if looks could kill, Sparrowhawk would have keeled over from many stab wounds. Getting up, he turned to leave. "Tomorrow we'll talk of happier things. Did you know that Trudy."  
  
"Is pregnant," Jade said finishing the sentence. "No, she hasn't told me yet, but I see that she's starting to show. Congratulation, and I'm glad you're happy. Talk to you tomorrow." Once he left, Jade continued to sit there.  
  
Below, Salene had come upon Jay. Following his look, she saw Jade and Sparrowhawk hug. "Jealous, huh?"  
  
Startled, Jay turned to see who asked. "No, I'm just wondering what they are talking about. She looks as upset as she did before they talked. It's just compassion, not jealousy."  
  
"Sure," and with that Salene went back to bed. I'm not crazy, thought Salene. There is something going on.  
  
I'm not jealous, thought Jay. I just want to make sure that she's not hurt. I can't be jealous. She's annoying and way too stubborn. Another part of his brain said, if I'm not jealous, why do I want to hit that guy for getting a simple hug? With that thought, Jay walked off to his room.  
  
In her room, Salene snuggled closer to Pride. "They're going to have a hard time." Putting his arms around his wife, Pride asked who she was talking about. Answering him, Salene said, "Jay and Jade. They're blossoming love comes at a time when trouble brews and I'm worried about if they'll pull through. Not to mention that Jade is wary of anyone in connection with the Technos. She's warming a little. Today she said hi to Ved."  
  
"If their love is true, they will make it. Now don't worry and get some sleep."  
  
Unknown to Jay and Jade, they were the topic of discussion as all the couples went to bed. All had seen the tension between them and wonder what was to come. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 9  
  
Although everybody was worried about the latest event, they thought it was best to go along with life. Bray patrolled with Lex, Dee and Ved in hope of getting information. Making sure not to give information away, they carefully questioned people. No one had heard of anything. It seemed as if everyone at the mall had dreamed up these events.  
  
At the hospital, Jay was completely ignoring Jade. It got to the point that little work was getting done, so Jade pulled him aside. "What's up with this treatment? I know I was a jerk in the beginning, but I thought we got pass that stage. Yeah. so I didn't trust you, but I do now. We don't have to be friends, but it helps to talk to each other, at least at work."  
  
"What were you doing last night?! How could you let some guy you don't know touch you like that?!" The last thing Jade expected was the anger in Jay's voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jade felt her own anger coming to the surface. There was no reason for him to yell at her this way, especially after she had tried to be nice to him.  
  
"Last night on the stairs. That Sparrowhawk guy was all over you. I never expected you to be that kind of girl." Jay never saw the slap coming. Nor did he expect the strength behind it.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Jade screamed and ran out of the hospital.  
  
Coming back into the examination room, Jay was surprised to see Patch shake his head at him. "That's not like you Jay. Normally, you get all your information before you jump to conclusions."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Go ask her. Maybe she'll tell you."  
***  
  
Jay was unable to find Jade. When he finally did she was sitting at a table with Tai-San, Cloe, Amber, Salene and Trudy. "Uh, Jade, can we talk?"  
  
Ignoring him, she walked off. "Very smooth Jay. What happened?" asked Amber.  
  
"You didn't insult her again, did you?" piped Cloe. "We all know what you think of her, but stop saying it in front of her. A person can only take so much."  
  
Hoping to escape more criticism, Jay started to head towards Jade's room. "Where are you going Jay?" asked Tai-San.  
  
"To her room, in hopes that I can talk to her."  
  
"She won't be there. I would try the roof. She likes the heights when she wants to think." With a nod, Jay left. "I wonder what that was about. She's really upset about something and that's not like her."  
  
"Last night, Sparrowhawk had said something about seeing Jay. Sparrowhawk had hugged Jade and when he looked down the stairs, there was Jay. He was laughing about having scorch marks where Jay had looked at him."  
  
"I saw Jay myself, but you don't think."  
  
"He must have," said Amber. "Jade and Sparrowhawk have a special relationship. I just hope that Jay didn't jump to conclusions and say the wrong thing, and from what I've seen and what I've heard, they were just becoming friends. Hope he doesn't ruin it."  
***  
  
Following Tai-San's advice, Jay went to the roof. There she was looking up at the stars. "Jade, I need to say something to you. I'm sorry."  
  
Before he could say anything else, Jade rounded on him. "How dare you! You think a simple apology will make things better. I can stand you calling me stubborn or thick-headed, even stupid."  
"I never."  
"Shut up. You hurt me and you accused me of things that I would never do. Next time you should get your facts. Now go away, I don't want to talk to you." By this time, Jade's anger was played out.  
  
"So, tell me the facts."  
  
"I said I."  
  
"No, it's my turn. You said that I jumped to conclusions. Well, you've jumped to conclusions too. You won't even get to know me because I was once part of the Technos. You were given a second chance, so give me one. Tell me where I went wrong."  
  
"Fine. Anyone could tell that Sparrowhawk is madly in love with Trudy and to top it off, they're married. Are you so blind that you couldn't see that Trudy is pregnant? Someone had to help put the baby there and anyone could see that Sparrowhawk hasn't left her side, kind of like Pride with Salene.  
  
"Yes, Sparrowhawk and I have a close relationship. I was once engaged to him." At Jay's startled gasp, Jade looked at him. "It wasn't like that. In attempt to get rid of me, the elders decided they were going to marry me off. So, they worked out a deal with the Eco-tribe and I was betrothed to Sparrowhawk. No one expected Trudy to come along and for him to fall in love with her. When my tribe reached the Eco-campground, they were already married. We stayed a couple of days and then we returned home."  
  
"Why didn't you stay with the Eco-tribe? The Seers wanted nothing to do with you. The Ecos would have taken you in. Also, I'm sure that you found out information about Tai-San, why didn't you head to the city?"  
  
"I didn't stay with the Ecos for a couple of reasons. After talking to Sparrowhawk and forming a friendship with him, I realized that the Ecos were not the tribe for me. I sometimes thought that I would go insane, and I only stayed there for a few days. The other reason was that the tribe had enough problems. Trudy had been gone for a while. She returned with Amber and baby Bray. Big Bray wasn't with them."  
  
Jay began to ask a question, but Jade stopped him. "Yes, this was when the Technos had arrived. I thought that I wasn't needed there and I was not going to venture into trouble. Plus, I didn't see any reason to enter the city. Tai-San had gone missing. So I stayed with the Seers, who offered at least a little safety and comfort."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Not only for jumping to conclusions, but also for your past. I don't know what it feels like not to belong somewhere, but it can't feel good," said Jay as he placed his hand to her cheek. Their faces were only inches away. Then Jay's lips were on hers.  
  
At first it was an apology kiss, one that was gentle and tender. Slowly the kiss changed. The kiss became more possessive, one filled with heat and desire. Tongues clashed in a ritual of mating. The world around them faded and each only thought of the other.  
  
"Umm." clearing his throat, Bray tried to get their attention again. "JAY! JADE!" Breaking apart, they turned to him. "Ebony's on Citynet. She had an important announcement."  
  
"There wasn't supposed to be an announcement' said Jay as they went to the café.  
  
The Mallrats had decided to keep Citynet. It was a good way to get information to tribe leaders and their tribes. Since Ebony was still a Mallrat, she would tell Salene or Pride if she had any information and together they would plan a 'newscast'. Since neither Salene nor Pride had talked to Ebony, this was a complete surprise.  
  
Turning to the computer, the tribe watched as Ebony filled the screen. "Hello, I'm Ebony, your city leader. I wanted to inform you of some changes that will happen throughout the city.  
  
"One, I will now be called President Ebony. These are my two vice presidents," walking into the camera frames was two girls. Taking off their masks, Siva and Java smiled at the cameras. Ebony continued, "Please welcome Vice President Siva and Vice President Java. When there's a problem and you can't reach me, try them.  
  
"The next change involves the sheriff. Lex will no longer be heading the law department and I no longer need the service of his lackeys. The city will now be organized by the Technos and the Locos.  
  
"For those who have a problem. that's too bad. See you around. Oh. by the way, let me introduce my husbands to you. Everybody, you remember Ram and Zoot, don't you?" After they walked into the camera frame, Citynet turned off.  
  
"Dammit! We should have known," exclaimed Lex. "She's always wanted power and now she has loads of it. Well, let's go. We know who's behind it and where they're staying. Let's get them before they get too much power."  
  
"I agree with you Lex on one account, we need to stop them before they get too much power. The problem is that we don't know where they are." As always, Jade spoke logically.  
  
"They're at Ebony's Palace. That's the only place that she can broadcast."  
  
"Everybody here knows Ebony better than I do, but I know she's smart. She knows that you'll come to save the day. They can't be very organized yet, so they'll hide out somewhere. Plus, she has the Technos so I'm sure that she can broadcast from anywhere now."  
  
"She's got a point," said a male voice that Jade had never heard before. "Ebony's not at the hotel."  
  
"Jack! Alice! Ellie! You're back!" Tai-San yelled as she gave each one a hug. She gave Alice an extra hug. "I'm so glad you're back." Alice had been through so much and Tai-San thought it felt good to have her best friend back.  
  
After Tai-San was done welcoming them back, everyone else did. "We just saw what happened. We're here to help."  
  
"Alice, you were always one to join a fight," Bray said as he kissed her cheek. "I guess introductions are needed." Pointing out each person, Bray said, "This is Sparrowhawk, Jay, Ved and Tai-San's sister Jade."  
  
Walking up to Alice, Jade hugged her. "I've heard some many things about you. I want to thank you for protecting her and being a friend."  
  
"There's no need to. That's what friends are for. Now," she said as she turned to survey the room, "tell me what's happened since I was gone and then let's figure out what we are going to do." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 10  
  
"Let the terrorizing begin!" Ram said as he gleefully rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Not so fast. We want to enjoy this, do we not?" asked Ebony. Looking around the room, she saw the future. A future where she would rule and where she would get whatever she wanted. No one would stand in her way. "We have only just begun to scare them. First we need to get rid of some problems.  
  
"The first is Jade. She's too smart for her own good. My guess is that the Mallrats will not attack the hotel because she knows that we are not there. Java, Siva, I want you to take care of her. The only connection she has to the Mallrats is Tai-San. Everyone else seems to be wary of her. It seems that she has mood swings. Follow her every move and find her weakness. Be careful. The Mallrats will be on the lookout now that we've made our announcement." Siva and Java left to find Jade.  
  
"I want revenge," said Zoot and Ram at the same time.  
  
"And so you'll have it. The problem is that we have to go about it a certain way. So here's the plan." and the three of them huddled to talk the plan through.  
***  
  
During the next few days, the Mallrats tried to recruit the other tribes. No one wanted to help with the fight. The tribe continued to get the same responses.  
  
"We're not going to risk the lives of our tribesmen."  
  
"They're too powerful. We'll never beat them."  
  
Fed up with the attitudes, Jade went for a walk. Don't they understand? What's really keeping them from fighting? Seeing that she walked to the beach, Jade sat in the sand. Lost in deep thoughts, Jade never heard Jay walk up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm just thinking. What was it like to be a kid? Were we so naïve growing up that we didn't notice that adults went through these struggles? Sometimes I want to stop and smell the roses. Or have a picnic in the park." Then pointing to the ocean, "Or even go swimming in the oceans. I would do anything to just be a teenager again." Looking over at Jay, Jade was startled to see him taking of his shirt. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Personally, I'm going to want something to dry off with once I'm done swimming." After taking off his shoes, Jay got up. Reaching down to her, Jay said, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Laughing, Jade pulled off her shoes, socks and sleeves. "Okay, let's go," and off they ran into the sea. There they forgot their problems and acted just like kids. They splashed water and dunked each other. They thought they were the only ones there.  
  
But they were wrong. Java and Siva had followed Jade and were watching as the two of them played. "I guess the Ebony was wrong with her information. I guess the goodie-two-shoes is more Jay's type," laughed Siva. "I'll take this information to Ebony and we'll see if there is a change in plans." With a nod from Java, she left to talk to Ebony.  
  
"Jay, aren't you going to wish you had taken me up on my offer," muttered Java as she watched the two get out of the water. Java had never gotten over the fact that Jay never went out with her.  
***  
  
Jade and Jay were laughing when they joined the others in the café. Everyone was worried when they saw the two were soaked and that they were getting along. Although Bray had told everyone what he witnessed, no one believed him. Now they did.  
  
"What happened?" cried Tai-San and Salene.  
  
Still laughing, Jade said "We realized what it was like to be a kid again. The ocean's great, nice and warm."  
  
All humor was taken away when Lex shouted, "This is no time to play. We have to deal with Ebony and her group of psychos."  
  
"You're right Lex. Please forgive me." Turning away from him, Jade addressed the rest of the tribe. "Let's call another tribe leader meeting."  
  
"How is that going to help?" shouted Lex. "They're not going to help. We've tried it a million times before."  
  
"As I was saying, call the meeting and let me talk to them this time. I think I have a way to change their minds. If this doesn't work, I think we should forget about them and make plans for ourselves."  
  
"I'll set up the meeting," said Sparrowhawk. "Maybe I can help by not being a member of the Mallrats."  
  
"Good. Set it for tomorrow afternoon. This will give me enough time to get ready." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 11  
  
"So, you say that he's fallen for Jade? That changes things. Thanks for reporting it." With that said, Ebony turned away from Siva. "Okay boys, the plan has changed."  
  
"Ebony, you are pushing my limits," said Zoot. Ram agreed with him.  
  
"Do you, or do you not, want them to suffer. If you just wanted to kill them, then go ahead, but revenge is so much sweeter when they suffer. Now, here's the new plan. We take their women. They will go insane and will walk right into our hands. After that, do whatever you want. Is this good for you?" At their nods, Ebony continued. "Good, tomorrow night, I will send a group and in the morning, the Mallrats will be three people short."  
***  
  
The day dawned bright and beautiful. The sun shone bright and when the leader meeting was ready to begin, Jade was a nervous mess. Will I be able to change their minds? We need them to survive. I hope this works. With that, Jade step up to the center. All around her tribe leaders were arguing and didn't notice Jade's approach.  
  
"That's enough. If you keep this up, they have already won."  
  
"Who are you to talk to us that way," shouted a leader. "You weren't here when the Chosen attacked. You weren't here with the Technos either." At that the other leaders voiced their agreement.  
  
"You're right, I wasn't, but I know what you went through. My entire tribe was just killed by the Technos. I survived only because they sent me away.  
  
"I also know what you're thinking, why you won't fight. I was thinking the same way, but the problem is that you use other excuses to cover it up. You claim that you don't want to risk the lives of your tribesmen. I will tell you bluntly, if you fight there is a risk that some may die." The leaders began to speak up, but Jade continued on, "BUT if you don't fight, there is a higher risk that your tribesmen will die. The Locos have killed before, and so have the Technos. There's nothing that's going to stop them this time. But this isn't why you won't fight." At this, Jade let the leaders talk among themselves. Then she moved on.  
  
"No, that's not the reason you won't fight. The reason is because you've lost hope; because you don't know what you are fighting for. Ever since Ebony came on the Citynet, the Mallrats have been trying to get people join the fight, but no one would. I got so frustrated and I forgot what we were fighting for." Jade sent Jay a smile and then looked back at the crowd. "I sat on the beach and wished to be a child again. I wanted my parents back and I wanted peace. I thought, like you, 'What are we fighting for? I don't want to die. I don't want my sister to die. I don't want my friends to die.' Then I realized that if I wanted them to live, I had to fight. We are fighting for a better future, for a future where those younger than us can enjoy the happiness we had the chance to feel." Jade pointed behind her to Amber, Bray, Salene, Pride, Trudy and Sparrowhawk and said, "I want my friend's children to grow up in a world where they won't have to worry about their parents not coming home because they have been taken. I plead for you to reconsider your attitude about this fight. Thank you." Stepping away, Jade missed a few leaders wiping tears from their eyes.  
  
"You have my tribe."  
  
"And mine." Soon everyone had spoken their loyalties.  
  
"Thank you," said Jade. "Now listen to Amber, Bray and Pride. They'll give you the plan." With that, Jade faded into the background, while the others took over. I think we may just make it after all.  
***  
  
That night, Jack entered Bray and Amber's room. "I wasn't sure who I should go to, but while you were at the meeting, I remember something that I thought was strange. Should I go tell Salene and Pride?"  
  
"No. It's okay," said Amber, "tell us."  
  
"Okay. While I was looking for Ellie and Alice, I stopped by the farm. I spent hours looking for them. I looked in the barn, the house, under."  
  
"Jack, could you come to the point?" asked Bray.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, after I left the farm, I walked a little way and came across this house. It looked as if it hadn't been lived in for many years, but people were walking in and out of it as if they'd been there forever. Before you ask, they weren't dressed as Locos or Technos and I didn't get close. I watched for a while and when I didn't see any signs of Ellie or Alice, I moved on."  
  
"I know that place. I think we'll want to check it out," Amber said. Amber remembered the run down house that she and Trudy stumbled upon on their search to find shelter from the Technos. This had happened shortly after baby Bray's birth.  
  
"Okay, go get Jay and Ved. Amber, could you go get Trudy and Sparrowhawk and Pride and Salene? I'll get Lex and Tai-San and Patch and Dee. We leave Alice and Jade out of this. We'll meet in the café."  
  
"Why don't you want Alice or Jade there? They could be helpful." asked Jack.  
  
"I want to wait until we have a definite plan. I'm not sure we want to get Alice or Jade's hope up. They're both looking for a fight."  
  
"I'm not sure that we should keep them out," said Amber worriedly, "but I'll meet you soon."  
***  
  
"Where are you going Jack?"  
  
Startled, Jack turned to see Alice and Ellie. "Umm. I was going to see Jay and Ved. They were going to tell me more about the equipment they used as Technos. You know me, I'm fascinated by electronics."  
  
"Jack, you can't lie to me," said Ellie. "You're not very convincing."  
  
After trying to resist the pointed looks from Alice and Ellie, Jack finally gave in. "Fine. Bray is calling a meeting in the café. Just walk up there and act as if you didn't hear anything from me."  
***  
  
"Lex, Tai-San, can you come up to the café. We might know where they're hiding out," said Bray as he entered their room.  
  
"Let's go," shouted Lex as he ran out of the room. "Where did you get the information?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," said Tai-San, who had been meditating when Bray had entered.  
  
"Okay, but hurry," and Bray left to catch up with Lex.  
  
Tai-San got up and started to put a way her things. Hearing a rustle, Tai- San turned quickly. "Who's there?" Turning back around, she knocked over some candles. Bending to pick them up, she never heard the approach. The next thing she knew, a cloth soak in a liquid covered her mouth and then blackness.  
***  
  
Cloe was waiting in her room for Ved to come. "Will you stop pacing!? You look fine," Cloe said on a laugh. Jade had been pacing the room they shared for the past twenty minutes.  
  
"I'm not like you. I'm new to this whole dating thing." Jay and Ved had promised that they were going to take the girls out, but that was before the impromptu meeting. "I can handle hunger, crazed believer and arguments, but I have no idea if I should be angry or sympathetic about this meeting."  
  
"Maybe you should be both. Angry because one, they didn't let us go to the meeting and two, they abandoned us to go to the meeting, but a little sympathetic because they had no choice. Bray wouldn't call this meeting unless it was really important and we wouldn't have been left out of it for the same reason." Hearing a noise outside their door, Cloe said hopefully, "Maybe that's them," and she began to walk to the door.  
  
"They just left a little while ago. Cloe, come back," but it was too late. When Jade looked at the doorway, there was two Technos. One held an unconscious Cloe; the other was walking towards Jade.  
  
"I suggest you not scream. Come easily and no one will get hurt," said the Technos coming towards her. When he went to grab her, Jade took a step backwards.  
  
"You don't have grab me. I'll do whatever as long as you don't gag me." After looking at the Techno holding Cloe, the one closet to Jade said, "Fine. Let's go." With that they walked out of the mall. Once they reached outside, they ran into the Loco holding Tai-San. Jade did all she could to control her anger. Wait until you don't expect anything. I'm going to kill you.  
  
"Let the terrorizing begin," said Java and Siva. With that said, Locos and Technos came out of hiding and dispersed throughout the city. "Do what you want to do, but remember, no killing. We are just scaring them now," and Java and Siva lead the capturers and captured away. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 12  
  
"Why hasn't Tai-San showed up yet?" asked Bray.  
  
"You know her, she really gets into that meditating stuff," said Lex blowing it off. "I really think that we need to move on this now, and confirm our suspicions."  
  
"Lex is right," agreed Pride. Everyone gave him a surprised look. Not very often would these two agree, especially when it came to a fight. "We want to get these guys while they're still not doing anything."  
  
Before anyone else could say something, Sammy spoke from the doorway. "You're too late. Look out the windows." Everyone did as told and saw that the Technos and Locos were teasing and scaring tribe members.  
  
"We leave now," said Pride. When he noticed Salene heading towards Cloe's room, he cut her off. "No Salene, you stay here. Mouse and Sammy need you, not to mention Dal and Patsy."  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't worry," interjected Sparrowhawk. "Trudy will stay with you. I will not let her take a chance with the baby's life." He said this while giving a pointed look at Trudy.  
  
"Yeah. everything will be okay and we can check on Tai-San, Jade and Cloe," said Trudy. She was trying to make it seem like she wanted to stay.  
  
The stakeout party divided into two groups and exited the mall differently. They hoped this would keep the Technos and Locos from noticing them. Bray, Lex, Ved, Alice, Jack and Dee went through the front, while Pride, Jay, Sparrowhawk, Patch, Amber and Ellie went through the back.  
  
"I just hope they're safe," said Salene. Sammy, Mouse, Trudy and Salene each picked up a baby. "Hey Mouse, why don't we see what kept Tai-San." Turning to Trudy, "Why don't you try to drag Cloe and Jade out of their room? They're bond to be upset," and they also divided into two groups.  
  
A few seconds later, they both let out a scream. Running back to café, they almost collided into each other. "They're gone," they both said at the same time. "There seemed to be a struggle in Tai-San's room. Candles were all over the floor."  
  
"There didn't seem to be anything wrong in Cloe and Jade's room, except for the fact that they're missing! The guys are not going to like this when they get back."  
  
"I'm scared," whispered Mouse. Sammy came over to hug her and Salene and Trudy bent down to talk to her.  
  
"It'll be alright," said Salene. "Everyone will be back soon, right Trudy?"  
  
"Yeah, Salene's right. Why don't you take the babies and put them to bed. We'll follow you in a minute."  
  
"This is grown-up talk for 'we need to talk and don't want you to listen,'" explained Mouse. "Come on Sammy, let's go," and they went to put the babies down.  
  
"I hope they get back soon," said Salene when they were alone. "Do you think we should put the gates down?"  
  
"We can, but we need to be aware of the other entrances."  
  
"I agree. Let's take shifts. I'll go first."  
  
"Okay." Although they wouldn't mention it, they were both scared that the Technos and/or Locos had taken Tai-San, Jade and Cloe and that they might come back. Sending each other another worried look, they went their separate ways.  
***  
  
The stakeout groups finally reached their destination. Jay's group hid behind some bushes that were the closet to the front of the house. Bray's was a little behind and to the side of them. After a couple of hours, Patch whispered, "We can confirm that this is the headquarters." Within that time they had seen Locos and Technos entering and exiting the house.  
  
Signaling to Bray, Pride said, "We might want to head back to the mall. We can gather the rest of the tribe and make plans." Before they got a chance to move, a large group of Technos and Locos approached.  
  
"That's Java and Siva and. Jade," Jay said on a loud whisper. Behind him he could hear Ved and Lex say "Cloe" and "Tai-San" on the same loud whisper. With them, Jay tried to leap out of the bushes.  
  
"Jay, you can't. We're way out numbered. We need to gather our forces," said Sparrowhawk who had help Pride keep back Jay.  
  
"He's right," said Amber. "She's walking and looks extremely angry. She's okay."  
  
About to agree with Amber, Jay turned to look at Jade again. "What is she doing?" At that moment, Jade had turned around and attacked the Techno pushing her along. The Techno reached up and within seconds he caught the passed out Jade.  
  
"NO!!" yelled Jay in the loud whisper. He tried to break free, but the others dragged him away. When he finally was able to look back, Jade had disappeared into the house.  
***  
  
The stakeout party finally reached the city. It took much dragging and threats to get Lex, Jay, and Ved to come along. Throughout the city was an eerie silence. Technos and Locos were still ravaging the city, but the other tribes seemed to have disappeared.  
  
They soon found out why. In the mall, there was confusion. The place was packed with people who were yelling and screaming. Salene was barely able to see the stakeout party as they arrived. "Pride! Over here!" she shouted to be heard.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Bray.  
  
"When the Technos and Locos attacked, everyone came here for shelter. They said it was their dues since they are going to help us. Look, there's something I need to tell you. Tai-San, Jade and Cloe."  
  
"Were taken," interrupted Amber. "We know. Ebony is using that house as her headquarters. We need to gather the leaders and work out a plan. I think it's best if we attack tomorrow."  
  
At that, they all separated to go get the tribe leaders. Maybe this would soon be over. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 13  
  
Tai-San was starting to get worried. Cloe and her have been awake for a while now, but Jade was still out. "We need to do something Cloe," she said as she got up and paced.  
  
"Tai-San!" Cloe yelled as she looked over at Jade. "I think she's waking." Stepping closer, the girls saw Jade's eyes fluttering. They almost jumped out of they're skins when she opened her eyes.  
  
"You're okay," said Tai-San. "I was worried. It took you so much longer to come out, not to mention the bump on your head."  
  
"I got them to keep me conscious as they brought us out here."  
  
"Where is here?" asked Cloe.  
  
"Some abandoned house that's a little ways past a farm. As soon as we got here, I fought back and they hit me aside the head. Don't get that face, Tai-San. I'm okay. There's got to be some way to get out of here."  
  
"There isn't. We checked. Maybe we should wait for the others to come," Cloe suggested. "Lex, Ved and Jay wouldn't let anything happen."  
  
"Why must we wait for them?" Jade couldn't believe what Cloe was saying. She was never one to wait for a guy to come to the rescue.  
  
"Because we have no other choice," explain Tai-San.  
***  
  
Ebony, Zoot and Ram were talking outside the room. "They will come," said Ebony. "They won't stand by and wait. It was never in Lex's style."  
  
"Same with Ved, but Jay has always been a voice of reason. He might persuade the others to wait." Ram was a little worried. For him to be happy, he must have both of the brothers.  
  
"No he won't," said Java as she entered the room. "I saw him at the beach with her. He's madly in love and won't let anyone even try and threaten her. Ebony's right, they'll come."  
  
"Perfect," Zoot couldn't help but say. "Revenge is finally ours."  
***  
  
Back at the mall, Lex, Ved and Jay had separated themselves from the others. "We can leave tonight," said Lex, "and get them back."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Jay. Ved was a little surprised that Jay beat him to this line. Jay had always warned him of overreacting, but here he was jumping into action without thinking.  
  
"Okay, we go now," Ved said and then the three of them walked out of the mall.  
***  
  
"The question we need to ask is why they took these girls; why they didn't take anyone else." Amber was trying to work to get the best plan.  
  
"What's they're connection to Ebony?" wondered Patch.  
  
"Who says that they have to be connected with Ebony?" Trudy asked with a flash of brilliancy. "I think the question is to ask how they are connected to Zoot and Ram."  
  
"Cloe was the only one here when Zoot lived, but Tai-San was here during the Chosen reign. They were also here with the Technos. Jade's the only one that doesn't fit," Salene said.  
  
"Okay, then let's look past them. How are the three of them connected?" Amber asked.  
  
"All three of them are dating. Cloe and Jade are dating brothers and Jade is. Wait! I think I've got it." Alice could barely hold back her glee. "Lex was part of Zoot's death. Ved and Jay was part of Ram's. It's revenge."  
  
Everyone instantly accepted the idea. They set down to work up a plan when Pride interrupted them. "Where are Lex, Ved and Jay anyways?"  
  
"Where else? We should have known. They went after them," Bray couldn't believe he didn't think of it sooner. "Okay. We need to leave now and play things by ear." With that, they headed towards Ebony's headquarters. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 14  
  
Jay, Ved and Lex had just reached the farm, when they were ambushed. "You know where to take them," Java said. As Jay's capturer passed by, she stopped him. "I told you that you would regret turning me down." She let the guys go by and then went about her ways.  
  
Lex was taken to a spacious room. Nothing was in it; nothing except Zoot. "We meet again," said Zoot.  
  
"Where is my wife?!" Lex bellowed.  
  
"Temper, temper. There is only one way you'll see her again and that's if you win our little fight. This time, you'll notice that there is no balcony and that you won't be able to pull that trick again. Now pick up the sword and we'll fight."  
  
Lex quickly picked up the sword as Zoot charged him. Sword clang as the fight amplified. Each was fighting for their life and many a time Lex came close to losing his. The fight went on for hours.  
  
In a final attempt to ward off Zoot, Lex wildly swung his sword. He was surprised when he felt blood on it. After looking to make sure he hadn't cut himself, Lex looked at Zoot. He was lying in a pool of his own blood and was trying to take a rasping breath.  
  
"You have beaten me again. This was not how it was supposed to turn out."  
  
"Now, where is my wife?" Lex was shaking Zoot as he tried to get an answer. Instead, Zoot stopped breathing. Lex ran out of the room in search of Tai- San.  
***  
  
While this was going on, Jay and Ved were strapped into seats. In typical Ram style, they would have to defeat Ram in cyber-space.  
  
The three of them were soon transported to the same room that Ved and Ram once faced off in. Like then, they were fighting over a woman and in this case, two women. The safety was also turned off, meaning that if you got hurt in there, you were hurt in the real world.  
  
Jay and Ved stood facing Ram. "I will show you what traitors deserve." Ram didn't even try to hide is disgust.  
  
The fight began. There was swooping and jumping, clawing and punching. The brothers tried to attack from opposite sides, but Ram was too quick for them. As Jay ran towards Ram, he heard a sickening thud. Ved was lying on the floor, making no movements.  
  
"He was always such a rash one," Ram said as he turned to Jay. "Now we can finish this."  
  
Jay had never experienced such anger and hatred. He rushed at Ram, who didn't expect it. Although he was slow, Ram was unharmed. They continued their fight until Jay took a final swing. Ram never saw it coming and was killed.  
  
Jay quickly came out of cyber-space and rushed over to Ved. As in the game, Ved was dead. As Jay laid Ved back down, the door opened. Pride was standing on the other side. "There you are. What's wrong with Ved?" Even as he said it, he knew. "Look, we've found Lex, let's go find the girls," and Pride took off knowing that Jay would follow.  
  
While everyone else went in search of the girls, Bray and Amber went after Ebony. There was a score to settle and they were the only ones who could do it. It didn't take them long to find her.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to turn out this way," Ebony said over and over again. "I was supposed to turn out on top and it's all your fault," she said as she charged Amber.  
  
Stepping in front of Amber, Bray caught Ebony. "You have always been filled with so much hate. That will be your downfall. Ebony tried to struggle, but Bray easily held on to her.  
  
"If only you had used your smarts for more productive things. If you had, you would be on top instead of going to jail and facing a trial. Trust me, no jury will forgive you." With that, Bray and Amber carried Ebony away. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Chapter 15  
  
Pride, Jay and Ved soon found the girls. As Jay and Lex rushed towards their loved one, Cloe stood to the side. "Where's Ved?" she asked a couple of times.  
  
Jay stepped away from Jade and began to walk towards Cloe. In her heart, she knew what he was going to say. "No, no! It can't be true. He'll be here." Cloe began to rock as she sat to the floor. Tears ran down her face, but she didn't care. Jay tried to comfort her, but she couldn't be comforted. "Why him?"  
  
"I don't know," was all Jay could say.  
  
After Cloe was able to walk again, everyone headed back to the city. With the demise of their leaders, the Technos and Locos had skipped town.  
  
Slowly things became normal again. Jay and Jade married shortly after Ebony's trial. Ebony was found guilty and was banished from the city. No one worried that she would pull another stunt. She had lost a part of herself when her plan had fallen apart.  
  
Cloe never married again. She had her son and that was good enough. See, on the day that she was kidnapped, she had planned to tell Ved that he was going to be a father. She felt that no one could compare to him, so she raised her son by herself. But you don't have to worry about her. She return to her old self, but every once in a while will gain a bit of sadness as she thinks of Ved.  
  
Jay came to terms with his brother's death. When Jade gave birth to their son, they named him Ved. Jade never had to worry about not having family. She came looking for one family member and ended up with a whole bunch.  
  
And that's the end of the story. 


End file.
